simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Asir
Colonization and Exploration In the year 2973, the Pontic Empire was admitted into the UKO Organization. With this, Emperor Attalus I was allowed to lay claim to a frontier territory. The southwestern region of the Mainland known as the Caucasia Territory was formally recognized by all fellow UKO members as a part of the Pontic Empire on January 1, 2974. The Emperor formally decreed it as the Imperial Province of Asir and opened it to military exploration and civilian settlement. The Imperial Administrator arrived on January 10th of the same year, leading 10,000 armed cavalrymen mounted on camels for tranportation. Sporadic clashes with native Bedouin tribes occurred throughout the country as pacification efforts pressed on. The provincial capital of Karachi was founded on the Spur Peninsula in 2974 and has quickly grown into a major trade hub, linking the known world to the east with the unknown realms to the west. Geography Asir is the westernmost region of the Mainland. It is bordered by the Great Ocean to the south, the Kingdom of West Bavaria to the east, the Lockenhess Sea to the north, and an uncharted peninsula of Centura Donna in the west that forms the Straits of Lockenhess with the westernmost tip of Asir. A small mountain range is located near the eastern border with the West Bavaria, with Asir's high point located within it, Mount Aztlan. The capital city of Karachi is located on a cliff at the tip of the Spur Peninsula, which juts out into the straits and overlooks the uncharted peninsula of Centura Donna just on the other shore to the northwest. Climate and Environment Asir is largely arid desert, dotted with several oasis locations that can promote agriculture. The Angara River runs the length of the province from east to west, originating in the foothills of Mount Aztlan and emptying into the the Straits of Lockenhess. The valley around the river provides a renewable source of fertile soil for agriculture, and provides the only main area for sustained, intensive crop farming. There are two seasons during the year. Temperatures rise close to 125 degrees Fahrenheit during the day and fall to 80 degrees by night during the hot season. The temperatures during the cool season generally stay at 70-75 degrees Fahrenheit all day and night. Demograhpics The original inhabitants of Asir are the Bedouins. They are a nomadic people, tending to their herds of livestock near watering holes. Their whole society is based on tribal and clan based loyalties. They are very conservative socially and are devout followers of Islam. They have violently resisted Pontic intrusion into their lands, but have resorted to raids, kidnappings, and hit-and-run tactics against the local Pontic military bases and units. The Pontic settlers who emigrated to Asir range from nobles owning large plantations and corporations to common merchants and farmers looking to earn a more modest living. They have brought their agricultural expertise to the region to create very fertile cropland along the Angara River Valley and also in the few oasis redoubts. Foreigners are divided into two classes: Merchants and diplomats are considered free individuals and honorary citizens. They are allowed to carry out their professions without discrimination or fear of alienation from the Pontic populace. Slaves make up the far larger component of the foreign populace. They are property of Pontic nobles who purchased them at slave markets in Asir or brought them along when they emigrated to Asir.